The Song
by Zk-ikutofan
Summary: A guy IKUTO and a girl amu fall in love over there hearts and a song
1. the song

**zk-ikutofan -- Hey people of fanfic here is my verry first story so its not my fault if it sucks just warning you  
**

* * *

**Amu's POV**

It all started with a song it was a simple song played a thousand times and heard even more than that. It changed the course of a girls life and a guys. Here is there story.

"Amu" Amu" "AMU!"

"I'm up I screamed flying up and hitting my head" Great another perfect start to another perfect day.

"Amu" mama screamed "Amu get up is already noon!"

"Shit" "I slept in and now I'm going to be late, late for my date. 'great how cheesy does that sound. As I ran to get my cloths and take a shower.

---Time Skip---

I ran down to get breakfast and looked at the clock it said it was 1:00 so does that make it lunch I don't care I'm in a hurry. I got a muffin off of the counter and ran out the door, tripping on my way out.

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

"Hey Ikuto wanna do something or are you just going to sit in that stupid tree playing that stupid song all day"

"Thats the plan" I said not even noticing that I was talking. Now that I realize it its not the same old song it's different it's weird almost lovey.

"Ewwwwww" I'm playing a love song why am I doing that. I looked over because I heard two girls 'uhgg stupid annoying girls' But wait that girl the little pinkett she's sorta cute wait did I just say that. Then when I finally decide to look back her and her friend were already gone. Great now what I could keep playing this stupid song 'still don't know what it is',follow the cute pinkett or sit in my tree and do nothing. I think I'll go with the later two.

So I sat and wrote my stupid song,and slept and then wrote some more and continued the cycle until it was dark then I went up to my room 'through the window of coarse and lied down on my bed and waited for sleep to come and it eventually did a lonely quite dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Amu's POV**

"Why do guys have to be such jerks!!!" I mean one minute there all sweat and you're having a good time and the next he's telling you he wants to do it like they do on the discovery channel. "Uhgggg" If I never see that stupid tadase again it'll be WAY to soon. I wish this whole stupid thing will be over. "You know I never even liked him that way any way I was just tired of being lonely" Why are all guys pigs, Why, Why, Why!

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

OK I finished that stupid song Yesterday now what

(Ikuto was up in his tree again)

I may as well play are song; wait are song; who's the we in that I thought it was just me; or did i write this stupid song for that cute pinkett maybe I could play it if she walks by again. Yeah I'll do that and if nothing happens then I'll throw away this stupid song and get back to my life. and sure enough at 1:05 that day I saw that cute little pinkett and i played my song then when I looked down she was right there standing under my tree looking up at me so I kept playing and acted like I had never saw her soon we heard her friend calling her and she left. "Wow" " Do you think she saw me look at her" "mabey she didn't I don't no but I think I love her" "what is love I don't no but i think I like her a lot I wonder if she likes me she seems to be curious but does she like me" I don't know Uhgggggggggggggggggggg.


	2. What does heshe think

**zk-ikutofan -- Welcome my beloved followers or really bored people with nothing better to do enjoy chapter two whoo hoo**

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

"SHut Up"

"Why so you'll yell at me more and Tell me how wrong I am"

"Its not my fault your wrong, and don't blame this on me youre the one that started it"

"Oh realy Mabye I should have said nothing, but that wouldn't have worked cuz you would have yelled at me for not talking"

'Hears an idea why don't you both shut up and I'll go out to my tree' well as far as wishful thinking goes thats pretty good. Ill go out to my tre (even though its 11:30) and sit there watching cars go by or sumthing stupid like that until you two 'SHUT UP'. you know its pretty sad when your parents argue every knight and you can hear them from three floors up. I mean can't they get over it or pretend it's not there like every other cuple. No they can't because as they say 'Ikuto it's bad to keep your emotions bottled up inside you should just let them out like me and daddy do' (he thought in his funny mom impresion). Yeah right cuse you know I just really have the need for my naughbors to no absulutly everything thats going wrong in my life. I mean if i stud up and screamed at the top of my lungs 'I think I'm in love with a randome pink haired girl that 2two years younger than me' (yes only two years younger in this fan fic) I'm sure absulutly no one would look at me like I'm compleatly boncers no that would never happen.

Wait did i just say in love with. So what if I did. wait does she like me. what if she doesn't like me and thinks I'm just some weirdo pervert like every one else does then what..... Well i guess then I'll become the perv every one already thinks I am. Wit why am i even thinking about this i must sound like some ranting weirdo girl. Ha and the hunter becomes his pray. Oh well I'm going out to my tree befor these two give me a toal migrain.

* * *

**Nararator's POV**

As ikuto climbs out to his tree and falls asleep, I tired and bored amu who just Finished doing her home work starts talking to her self (totlal shocker that she's crazy to)

"I wonder If he like's me."

"I mean i don't even know his name" I must sound like im crazy ranting about some guy I saw in a tree playing a stupid but wunderful song. (sigh). Darn i bet he's like two years older than me or sumthing because I know for sur he's not in my grade because I know none of the guys in my grade are that hot. You know he must think i'm crazy if he saw me just staring at him like i was some little stalker staring at him...

just then the phone rings.

"Hey rima what's up" (Rima is Amu's best friend and the girl she was talking to when she first met ikuto)

"You'll never belive what I just found out"

"What?"

"You know that guy in the tree you where staring at."

"Yeah" Amu says blushing brite red

"Well that was Tsukiyomi Ikuto"

"Who?"

"He's only like the hottest most popular guy in the 10th grade"

"Great now i have no chane because i'm in the eight grade and no one wants to date us because techinacaly we aren't highschoolers yet, even though we go to the same school as the high schooler's."

"What"

"Nothing!, I was just thinking out loud." Amu's blush got even deeper

"Well any way guess what else I found out"

"What"

"ikuto goes to are school and he's single"

"So what it's not like he'll ever goe out with one of us."

"One of us? what are you talking about he's all youres, I've got biger fish to catch."

"Realy like who"

"That is on a strictly need to know basis"

"but I need to know"

"Sorry...I..m....Br..eak..ing...up"

the line went dead tipical Rima always avoiding any question having to do with her I'll find out tomorow at school anyways and maby i'll even see ikuto.

So Amu goes to bed and ikuto falls asleep in his tree both waiting for tomorow to come.

* * *

**So there is my chapter enjoy it's awfulness and don't forget to review!!!!**

**ikuto: Zk_ikutofan (aww thank you zk im so honord)-smirk- anyway zk does not own shugo chara or any thing else for that matter**

**Jerk and you addd that anything else to that note card I gave you to read.**

**ikuto: i also added that i'm honored but next time I wo't say that either**

**Amu: Push the pretty button push it you know you want to **


End file.
